


For Science

by HyperKid



Series: Tiefling Fuckery [10]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cumshot, F/M, Facials, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, PWP, Tail sucking, sensitivity play, soft smut, tieflings definitely purr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperKid/pseuds/HyperKid
Summary: Caleb Widogast doesn’t believe half the things Molly or Jester tell him about tieflings anymore. Luckily this time there’s a few ways to prove it.
Relationships: Caleb Widogast/Mollymauk Tealeaf/Jester Lavorre, Widomaukster, tielfing sandwiches wizard flavour
Series: Tiefling Fuckery [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1343806
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	For Science

**Author's Note:**

> HK: It’s kind of been Oral Fixation month for me lately? Not intentionally but...  
> Mollymauk: Sometimes it just happens?  
> HK: Yeah, pretty much. I need more short things to write.  
> Mollymauk: You’re bad at short. I’ve seen you try.  
> HK: Technically that just means I need practice?  
> Mollymauk: So do it, coward.  
> HK: But but but shiny!  
> Mollymauk: *snickers* Self fulfilling prophecy. 
> 
> WARNINGS! Explicit sex in the name of SCIENCE! 
> 
> Disclaimers: I own nothing and no one and I’m not even caught up yet. But I am close!

Another thing Caleb learned about tieflings, he didn’t have to ask about. They were perfectly happy to tell him. And to show him, when he showed incredulity. 

“Look, Caleb, like this,” Jester directed him, cheerfully guiding the human’s fingers into Molly’s hair to rub at the base of his horns. His eyes closed in pleasure at the touch, a low purr rumbling from his throat as Jester expertly massaged the sensitive skin. 

Doing his best not to swear, Caleb clumsily tried to follow her directions. It would probably have been easier if he wasn’t balls deep in Molly’s throat, the vibration from his purring buzzing along every inch of his shaft. 

The sneaky little bastards had been playing with him for so long now, teasing touches and licks to get him fully hard. They’d argued, too, about who’d get to swallow his cock for the demonstration. Caleb hadn’t exactly had a preference; whether they were bullshitting him or not, each would definitely be at least as bad as the other. 

He wasn’t wrong. 

Molly drew back with a slick pop, giving him a terribly lascivious grin. 

“You taste absolutely lovely,” he purred, lacing his fingers over Caleb’s hips and resting his chin on them. 

Busy kissing her way along the side of Caleb’s neck, Jester paused to giggle. 

“He always tastes good these days, don’t you Caleb?” And to prove her point, she latched on to suck a bruise onto pale skin. 

Arching between them, Caleb sucked in a sharp breath. 

“You two are terrible,” he hissed, eyes closed to ground himself. The pair of laughs were entirely expected, and then Molly was butting his horn into Caleb’s hand again. 

“I didn’t ask you to stop,” the bloodhunter pouted, licking a long, slow stripe up Caleb’s shaft. 

Almost without him thinking about it Caleb’s hands curled around the base of his horn, doing his best to rub in the same way Jester had done. 

This time the purr threw Molly off, a stuck out tongue definitely not the best mechanism for the noise. He faltered a little and Caleb cracked open an eye, a small smile curling his lips. Seeing the smile Molly snorted a laugh, cut off again by another coaxed purr. It broke into a whine as soon as Caleb stopped and Molly huffed, pouting those pretty lips up at the human. 

“Not fair,” he protested playfully. 

Jester, in counterpoint, giggled in delight and pressed a kiss to Caleb’s cheek. 

“It’s pretty funny,” she argued happily, digging her fingers into Molly’s hair on the other side and scritching expertly at his horn. Stifling a laugh Molly dipped to one side, torn between escaping and purring. 

“You’re ruining it,” he whined between giggles, swatting ineffectually at Jester’s hand. He rested his chin on one of Caleb’s thighs and grinned up at the wizard. “Tell her to stop.” 

Caleb just... stared at him for a long moment. Like there was a chance in Hell of Jester doing anything he said. 

A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. They were absurd. There was no point even trying to take them seriously. Dragging a hand across his face, Caleb drew in a shaky breath and tried to ignore his throbbing erection. 

He wasn’t actually sure what he wanted at this point, he was pretty much just hoping they were going to let him come eventually. They probably would - they almost always did, even when they were doing things where he wouldn’t expect to come. The only real questions were when, where, and how. 

He wasn’t sure quite when Jester had joined Molly on her knees, pushing her way between his legs. Tickling was probably involved from the breathless giggling of both tieflings, their tails both lashing. 

But he’d stopped paying attention for too long and by the time he started again they’d mostly stopped nudging each other back and forth and settled into place. 

“Do you want to try again, Caleb?” Jester asked sweetly, batting her lashes. 

“Do you want to see if you can find her spot on your own?” Molly teased, his own hand rising to Jester’s hair. She swatted him away with a laugh and leaned in to lick at Caleb’s cock. 

“Or do you want to come?” She purred against his skin. Caleb’s hand jumped to her hair automatically, a low whimper coaxed from his lips. She leaned into his touch and rested her cheek on his thigh, the bottom of her horn just brushing skin. 

Well, Molly had given him a challenge. 

Fingers stroked slowly through her soft blue hair until they brushed the broad base of her horn. Jester hummed softly, pressing into his hand and watching his face, a slight smile on her lips. Caleb returned the smile and began to gently rub around the base. 

She wasn’t exactly making it hard, shifting her head to guide his fingers into place. Caleb’s smile widened and he shook his head, chuckling softly as he dug his nails into the place she nudged him into. 

A purr rumbled through Jester’s chest and her eyes fluttered shut in pleasure. Molly laughed beside her, giving her a gentle nudge as he rose and came to cuddle up to Caleb’s side, mirroring her earlier position. His erection nudged into Caleb’s hip, but otherwise Molly ignored it, draping himself across Caleb’s shoulders. 

One hand slid down to cup Jester’s cheek, tipping her face back. 

“Do I look that dopey when I’m purring?” Molly teased, and Jester cracked open an eye to glare at him. Caleb had to stifle a laugh of his own. 

“Dopier,” he told Molly and was rewarded by a broad grin from Jester. Molly huffed dramatically but leaned down for a kiss, which Caleb was happy to give him. 

Jester took advantage of the shift in his attention to lean forward, taking the head of Caleb’s cock into her mouth to polish it with her tongue. 

It felt like the silliest erection Caleb had ever had. Which wasn’t entirely unusual; sex with Jester and Molly could be scorchingly hot, intense, leaving him breathless and more than worthy of the pages of the best porn. 

There was about an even chance that it would be the silliest, funniest, least serious or sensual experience he’d ever had in his life. He’d never laughed so much during sex as when they got going, when they were bickering or teasing one another. It was just... impossible to take them seriously. 

And today, despite the teasing, despite how long they’d been playing with him and edging him off, despite how fucking hard he was in Jester’s mouth... He felt wonderfully soft. Special, cherished, like they were letting him into secrets and at the same time just so very fond of them both. 

Just the kind of feelings that would usually lead him into a panic attack. But every time his breath quickened, one of them would suck harder. Even now Molly’s hand carded through his hair, tugging him in for a deep, messy kiss while Jester hollowed her cheeks and slurped. 

Caleb’s hips jumped and he whimpered against Molly’s tongue, nails digging in to scratch and almost screaming when a deep purr vibrated around him. He was too close now, too close, the rising tide knotting in his chest and he just clutched Jester’s horn, holding her head to him. 

Not that she seemed to mind in the least, relaxing her throat to take him as deep as she could. He was panting for breath when Molly drew back just a little, his own hand dropping to Jester’s other horn. 

“You okay down there love?” He asked in a low purr, deep red eyes capturing Caleb’s lust fogged blue. 

Jester hummed a happy reply and Caleb hissed, eyes snapping shut as his mouth dropped open. Molly grinned, fingers stroking idly along the coil of Jester’s horn. 

“And what about you, Caleb? Ready to come?” There was something so certain in his tone, almost possessive, that the wizard managed to crack open an eye. 

He could barely breathe under that wave of want, already beginning to die... and then Jester suckled harder and it pushed him right back up, breath rasping from his chest. 

“Please... please,” he gasped, doing his best not to thrust into her throat. It could have been a purr or it could have been a giggle, but he couldn’t even wait for Molly’s soft words before he came. 

“Then do it.” 

His hips jerked hard enough that Jester caught them to push them down, following to swallow the first thick spurts of come before drawing back. Molly was more than ready, hand curling around the wizard’s cock as she moved to jerk him off, come splashing across her lips and face. When it seemed there’d be no more he gave her a critical look, cocking his head thoughtfully. 

“You know, there’s definitely more of an art to this.” He turned, pressing his face to Caleb’s cheek and nuzzling in with a broad grin. “You’re going to have to teach me.” 

“Us,” Jester corrected happily, licking her lips and catching Molly’s lashing tail to give it a quick tug. “Do you want to come share?” 

Tempted to make a joke, Molly slid quickly down beside her before she could retract the offer, pulling her into a deep kiss. Tongues passed the taste of Caleb’s essence between them, both eager to share. A heavy hand landed in Molly’s hair too, clumsy fingers scritching across to the base of his horn, and the bloodhunter purred loudly. 

Jester flopped back with a helpless giggle, a hand rising to wipe a streak of come across her cheek. 

“That’s so fucking weird when he does it in your mouth!” She gasped, broken off by a purr when Caleb found the right spot on her too. 

Still hazy with afterglow and soft, fluffy affection, he smiled down at them both. 

“Perhaps you’ll have to show me that too,” he offered quietly, his voice thickened with accent. Just how he knew they liked it, and sure enough both grinned, shifting to give their attention back to him. Jester’s hand slipped into Molly’s lap. 

“Molly does need to come too,” she said softly, batting her lashes at her fellow tiefling. Molly snorted a laugh and tugged her back in for another kiss, doing less than nothing to restrain his purr. It set her giggling even as Caleb’s clever fingers coaxed a purr from her too. 

Finally Molly pulled back, grinning in a very self satisfied way. 

“And you’ll try and steal my load too, will you?” He teased and Jester’s grin turned instantly wicked. 

“I can spit it on your face if you like,” she shot back quick as a whip. Molly groaned dramatically and pushed her away, tugging himself up to sit beside Caleb in bed. 

He was about to flop over onto the human but Caleb was already sinking to his knees, shooting Jester a grin. 

“Do you think we can make him purr by sucking his cock?” He asked coyly, fingers ghosting up the inside of Molly’s thighs. Jester squirmed happily and tugged him in for a kiss too. 

“Oooh, I bet we can! Spread ‘em Molly,” she commanded brightly. 

Draping a hand over his face to hide his grin, Molly spread his legs as wide as they’d go. 

“By all means,” he snickered, gesturing to himself with his other hand, “be my guest.” 

The two moved in, Caleb curling his hand slowly around his cock and stroking. Before he could take him into his mouth Jester leaned in, licking her way from base to tip. Lust was beginning to break through the haze of his afterglow again and he couldn’t hide a soft chuckle. 

She never had any patience. 

But at least she was always happy to share when the time came. Greedy little minx already had the head of Molly’s cock in her mouth, polishing it with her tongue as he moaned. There was just no way Caleb could resist getting a little of his own back, fingers massaging along the base of her horn to drag a loud purr that made Molly let out a sharp yell. 

Caleb chuckled softly, leaning down to press soft kisses up a spread thigh. Molly was moaning loudly, never one to be quiet, but definitely not purring. The wizard’s other hand began to wander, not really sure where else might be a soft spot to make Molly purr. 

He was just reaching below to massage across the tiefling’s hole when Jester popped back off, grinning broadly. 

“I have an idea!” 

Molly whined a protest, catching her horn to tug her back and she ducked away, giggling. 

“Caleb, you get his dick,” she directed cheerfully, tugging herself up onto the bed and crawling around behind Molly. The other tiefling twisted to try and watch her, legs stretching awkwardly to get out of her way without really knowing where she was going. 

Caleb was more than happy to take her place, taking Molly back into his mouth and sucking hard. They’d done it often enough that if Molly was gonna purr just from that they’d have noticed, but he was happy enough to follow Jester’s lead. 

Especially when it meant trailing his tongue around those delicate golden bars, feeling the rounded head nudging the back of his throat. Molly moaned softly, fingers carding through his hair, and almost jumped off the bed as Jester began nibbling at the base of his tail. 

Caleb shoved his hips back down, stifling a snicker with Molly’s dick. He could hear Jester giggling from behind him too, his hand slipping around the blood hunter’s hip to try and find her. 

She diverted for long enough to press a kiss to the tips of Caleb’s questing fingers and then went back to work. Lips and tongue massaged and coaxed around the base of the other tiefling’s tail, then drew back just enough to suckle on the small ridges along the top. Molly’s back arched and he moaned softly, a low purr dragged from his lips. 

Jester popped back up immediately, delighted, and the purr choked off to a soft sigh as Caleb swallowed him. 

“Did you hear that!” She squeaked happily, plastering herself to Molly’s back to grin down at Caleb. Not about to give up his position, Caleb gave her a thumbs up and Molly whined, pushing just enough to nudge his horn against Jester’s. 

“That was really good,” he huffed, one hand rising to tangle through her hair and yank her awkwardly back down, “do it again.” 

Not bothering to fight a giggle Jester sunk back down, tickling her tongue playfully around the base of Molly’s tail. The taller tiefling whined again and spread his legs further, his back arching to try and present himself to both of them at once. 

It wasn’t an easy task given their relative positions and left him stuck, unable to move to encourage one without blocking off the other. Totally at their mercy, which was absolutely how Jester liked it. Caleb was more than happy to take advantage too, bobbing his head in a slow, lazy way, savouring the slow glide of Molly’s cock in and out of his mouth. 

Behind him Jester cheerfully continued experimenting, licking and sucking and playing with the length of Molly’s tail to find the most sensitive spots. Each of the small ridges running down its length drew at least a moan, and the low rumble of a purr when Caleb sucked hard at the same time. Finally she reached the tip, catching it just below the flared spade shape to hold it still. 

Just the grip made Molly’s hips buck, his voice breaking in a needy keen as he tugged ever so gently against her. Not going anywhere. Jester grinned, letting her thumb trace over the flat ever so delicately before bringing the point to her lips. 

There was a slight possibility she had a little oral fixation. 

No one had complained yet. 

Slowly she let the tip of Molly’s tail press between her lips, savouring the sweet sensation as they parted. The truly beautiful little whimpers from Molly as she nibbled delicately at the edge. The way his back arched, picture perfect with those gorgeous tattoos. 

Being at the end gave her the opportunity to sprawl sideways enough to catch Caleb’s eye, the tail easily coming with and pushing just a little deeper. Molly must have been getting close, his breath coming harshly now as both hands fisted in ginger hair. Not quite moving Caleb so much as holding on... which was probably annoying the wizard, who’d definitely much rather Molly fucked his throat. 

Stifling a giggle, Jester drew back to lick a slow stripe up the flat of the head, catching Caleb’s attention with a tap of her own tail to his shoulder. Deep blue eyes met hers for a moment and she hollowed her cheeks exaggeratedly. 

There was just a hint of a smile in his eyes as he nodded, taking Molly as deep as he could. He kept half an eye on Jester, who was struggling just a little more with the broader expanse of Molly’s tail tip. It was a lot thinner, but the way it broadened down into a spade made it awkward to deep throat. 

Molly was already keening softly between them, at this point assuming conspiracy at every moment, his breath coming short and shallow as hot and wet surrounded too sides. And then both were sucking and his hips jolted again as one of Jester’s hands curled around the base of his tail, twisting firmly and stroking. His chest vibrated with the force of his purr. 

Utterly gleeful, Jester suckled from the head and down along the side of that spade tip, then dropped it entirely to spill down into Caleb’s lap. 

“Oh, that was so cool!” She declared with a cheerful poke to a cheek still hollowed. One of Caleb’s hands slunk around her hip, giving a faint squeeze, but there was just no way he was pulling away now. Not when Molly was making soft whimpering noises and clutching his head with both hands. 

Cracking a red eye open, Mollymauk gave Jester a sharp glare. 

“Why’d you stop?” He asked, voice strained with building need. Jester grinned up at him and dropped a kiss on his inner thigh. 

“Well we’re still gonna share, right?” She shot back easily, letting her lips trail along to where Caleb was still going. Her free hand slipped between her legs, stroking through wet folds and making her shiver happily. 

Which, frankly... 

“Share? Caleb’s doing all the work,” Molly teased and Jester burst into giggles. 

“Yeah, like I totally didn’t just make you see stars,” she teased right back, not in the least offended. Sweet and sunshine bright. Molly managed to wrest a hand from Caleb’s hair to cup her cheek. 

“Alright, you’re both pretty. Happy?” He asked, trying to sound fond and exasperated. Which absolutely fell through when Caleb, unwilling to be ignored, swallowed him to the root and hummed around him. 

Molly’s hips jerked again and this time Jester grabbed them, pinning him firmly to the bed. Caleb’s arm tightened around her waist for just a moment in thanks as he drew back slowly, sucking all the way until Molly fell free with a loud pop. 

“We could be prettier,” he said softly, looking up at Molly through his lashes. Beside him Jester squirmed delightedly, leaning in for a deep kiss. 

Molly groaned softly as he watched them, Caleb’s hand rising to curl around his shaft and stroke him in short, fast jerks to keep him right on the edge. He knew what they wanted, but unfortunately... well, he probably still needed some instruction. And that meant Caleb. 

“Not sure I’ve got anything to an art yet, gorgeous. Do you think you could give me some tips?” An edge was slipping into his voice now, tight and strained as heat built in his balls. Whatever the answer, he was probably going to come if they didn’t stop and he didn’t want them to. 

Caleb hesitated for just a moment, visibly torn. It was just... so nice to feel properly marked, Molly’s come streaking his face as a reminder that he was wanted. A kind of mess that meant a little more than his usual camouflage. 

And yet... he did love to teach. And Molly was a capable student. 

In the end he didn’t have to decide as Jester laughed and leaned in to lick at the head of Molly’s cock, bouncing off her tongue as Caleb stroked him. 

“So why don’t you show Caleb what he’s working with and do your best now?” She asked brightly, angling carefully to press her cheek to the wizard’s without smacking her horn into him. 

Right on the edge, Molly wasn’t about to wait for more discussion. 

“Sure, fine,” he groaned, hands curled into fists in the sheets at his sides. Almost sobbed when Caleb let him go, settling back against Jester with a sly smile. 

“Then get to it,” he said softly, eyes bright with amusement. 

Half tempted to curse him out in Infernal, Molly took himself quickly in hand, his rings clinking against his piercings as he jerked himself off quickly. Jester dissolved into giggles at the noise, burying her face in Caleb’s hair for a long moment. Molly considered cursing her out too. 

But Infernal was a language for pain and that wasn’t quite the mood they were going for today. Molly shifted himself to the edge of the bed, breathing shallowly through his teeth and trying to focus through the rising wave of pleasure. 

Normally he wasn’t the sort for any self restraint, happy to revel in the rush of orgasm as it crested over him. Trying to focus and spread things around involved a whole lot more attention than normal. He found himself holding his breath, stroking rapidly just below the head. 

Jester shifted back into position as he moved closer, pressing her cheek back to Caleb’s and trying to tickle the head of his cock with her tongue. Stifling his own grin, Caleb watched Molly from underneath his lashes, head tilted just enough he could look away if he wanted to. 

Watching the pair of them, Molly felt his lungs catch in his chest. Such a pretty fucking pair, just waiting for his come to paint their skin. His arousal hadn’t banked far

Coming was still a release, but one Molly found himself holding his breath through. Streaks of white painted across Caleb’s nose and he moaned softly. Just the noise made Molly’s hand tighten automatically and a groan punched out of him, fighting not to just throw his head back and be done with it. 

It was damn hard to predict where any of it was going to go, though he did his best to make sure both his kneeling baby birds got some. They waited mostly patiently, knelt between his feet with faces upturned and spattered with his release, and oh he wanted a painting of that. 

Not for his cards though; this would be private. Maybe something he could ask Jester to help him with. 

When the last few squirts had dribbled feebly from the head Molly let out a long huff of air, flopping back onto the bed. Caleb and Jester took a moment to examine each other. Jester didn’t bother fighting her giggles, leaning forward to lick a stripe through a spurt of come. 

“I mean, it’s not bad? For what you have to work with and all.” 

Molly’s head popped up with an immediate indignant frown. 

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” 

“You need to drink more water,” Caleb told him with the straightest face he could manage. Jester promptly burst into giggles, nodding. 

“Yeah! And citrus fruit!” 

This time both her companions gave her confused frowns and she looked from one to the other in surprise. 

“Seriously? Is that a Nicodranas thing? I thought everyone knew that.” She didn’t often know something none of the others did and she perked up just a little, enjoying being the voice of experience. “If you eat citrus fruit your come tastes better. Kind of sweeter? You can do it with other fruit too but you have to eat like, a lot of it.” 

Molly was already looking intrigued and Caleb did his best to stifle a grin. 

“I suppose we will have to go to the coast to find this... citrus fruit?” He said the words slowly, not sure he was pronouncing them properly. It sounded almost familiar, probably something he’d seen or heard of in Rexxentrum... but there was a lot from that time that he didn’t want to remember. 

Jester giggled again, licking another line off his cheek. Which did at least remind him of their current situation, nuzzling come into her cheek. 

“It’s not just the one fruit, it’s like... a whole bunch of different types. I think Mama liked pineapples the best, but you get a lot of them on ships and things. I bet Fjord knows,” she added thoughtfully. Then clapped and grinned. “Oh! Like oranges, Caleb. Oranges are citrus.” 

Caleb paused his nuzzling as the word slid into place, shoulders relaxing just a little as the memory clicked. It didn’t usually take him so long, but he did have reason to be distracted. 

Up on the bed, Molly pushed himself up on his elbows to be able to watch them properly, grinning. 

“So we’re making Jester purr now, yes?” He asked cheerfully, his tail flicking out to caress a sticky cheek. Jester made a bite for it, grinning. 

“You can try!” She called happily, pressing another kiss to Caleb’s cheeks. Both were still wet with Molly’s release, the wizard’s hands slowly beginning to shift to more intimate touches. 

Molly flopped down onto his back again, patting his chin. 

“Hop aboard darling and let’s see what we can do.” No point getting up when he was planning to be in the same position somewhere else. 

Jester pulled Caleb in for another deep kiss, then rubbed the rest of Molly’s essence from her face and hopped up, grinning down at the wizard. 

“I guess that leaves you on tail duty. You know how I got Molly all melty?” She asked just to check. Half smiling, Caleb carefully wiped his own face clean and moved to sit on the bed. 

“I’m sure I can work it out,” he assured her, reaching out to stroke a finger gently down the length of her tail. That little gesture sent a happy shiver down her spine and she wriggled happily as she straddled Molly’s face. 

“Right up at the base,” she directed Caleb with a grin over her shoulder, tail flicking up to gently caress his cheek. Like he’d not worked it out for himself long ago that that was the most sensitive part. 

Just for that, he curled a hand directly around the base of her tail and squeezed just as Molly guided her down to his lips. It didn’t quite knock a purr from her but her whole back arched, the most delectable little moan dropping from her lips. There was a muffled snicker from between her thighs and Caleb grinned. 

Climbing onto the bed, he wound up straddling Molly’s hips purely by coincidence. Certainly not so he could rock gently against Molly’s softening cock and drag over-sensitized whimpers from busy lips. Pure coincidence. 

And it happened to give him a good angle to bend down and mouth around the base of Jester’s tail. Bracing one hand beside Molly’s ribs, he stroked gently at the base, fingers playing across the bottom where tail fused into spine and licked gently up its length. 

Both Molly’s hands were hooked around her hips now, holding her in place while he buried his face into her folds. She’d not had more than her own fingers before, focused almost entirely on their pleasure over hers. Molly decided to take that personally. 

Plunging his tongue into her as deeply as he could he fluttered it around, coaxing more soft noises from her lips. He could hear it when they found a good spot; a low trill that was almost, but not quite a purr filled the room. 

Behind Jester, Caleb smiled against her skin, opening his mouth to suck hard at the join of tail and back. This time it was a full purr, Jester’s back arching and one hand flying back to tangle in Caleb’s hair and pull. 

She’d not really thought much about what it’d feel like for herself when teasing Molly. She’d been more focused, too intent on finding all of his favourite spots to wring that wonderful purr from him. Having it done to her was almost electric. 

Scritching the horns made a lovely, warm glow in her chest that bubbled out in a purr. It wasn’t exactly erogenous, not even with her mouth full of cock. Playing with her tail had never really felt the same, or really made her purr either. The very base always made her toes curl, sensitive and electric, and the whole length grew more so when she was turned on. But that was just sex, the involuntary noises all gasps and moans. 

Now though, Molly’s tongue buried in her as far as it would go, Caleb’s sucking on her tail set sparks before her eyes. It rode the edge of oversensitive, almost but not quite too much. Like a tiny orgasm all its own. Even the purring felt different, faster and higher pitched like she’d become an engine. 

Like if the purr stopped she’d shake herself to bits on the rush of ecstasy. 

And then Caleb was tugging gently, lifting her tail so he could suck at the underside and oh it was so sweet. She couldn’t help leaning into it, rising up on her knees and holding her tail as high as she could, keening loudly through the purr. 

She could hear Molly snickering between her thighs, straining up to follow and tickle his tongue across her clit before sucking hard enough her toes curled. She was probably just kidding herself but she could swear she felt Caleb smile against the underside of her tail. 

And then, oh, he’d done something to get him right underneath, sucking right where Molly’s ridges would have been, and she almost bucked forwards and away from both of them if Molly hadn’t caught her. 

Another loud purr reverberated through her, almost less a pleasure than pure need. A sound that had to be released or it’d blow out her ears. Of course both of her tormentors took that as their cue to redouble their efforts, Molly gripping her hips firmly so she couldn’t squirm away. 

Caleb was almost laid flat along Molly’s body now, stomach pressed to his cock and making Molly squirm with oversensitive need. Not quite enough for either of them to get hard again, but that was okay. Caleb could already feel the first stirrings of rekindled interest, and there were so, so many ways to try and make his tieflings purr. 

At some point Jester’s tail had wrapped itself around him, stuck straight on end, and now it waved in the air behind her, trapped by Caleb’s hand as he held about half way down its length. The need to move warred with every glorious sensation he was giving her, straining against his grip and to push into it by turns. 

Working together, it didn’t take long to make Jester come. Not quite purring through her orgasm, both her hands fisted in Molly’s hair and held his face to her folds and she all but howled her pleasure for the whole inn to hear. Neither partner stopped until she fell sideways, almost but not quite all the way off the bed, gasping for air. 

With the most time for recovery, it was Caleb who tugged her gently back onto the covers, tugged Molly around to lie properly in bed, tucked himself up to their sides. Jester groaned softly as his erection brushed her hip, giving him her very sweetest pout. 

“Cayyyyy-leb... that’s not fair!” She huffed, nuzzling into Molly’s shoulder. 

Caleb grinned, fingertips tracing ever so lightly along the shaft of Molly’s cock, which twitched with the first stirrings of interest. 

“Tapping out so soon?” He teased gently and Molly snickered. 

“I’m sure we can entertain ourselves if you’re tired,” he agreed with a sedate sigh, stretching into a lean line of purple muscle. How was anyone supposed to resist leaning down for a lick. 

Caleb wasn’t about to try and Molly sighed happily, tangling a hand in his hair. Jester huffed again, her own fingers slowly skimming across scars and tattoos. 

“I didn’t say that,” she protested firmly, propping herself up on one elbow to bite at Molly’s jawline. The other tiefling grinned at her, his free hand curling through short blue locks. 

“You know, we don’t technically know humans can’t purr,” he pointed out innocently. Two pairs of mischievous tielfing eyes turned on Caleb and his stomach did a lazy flip. 

“You cannot prove it,” he agreed, wetting lips suddenly too dry with his tongue. Molly cackled appreciatively and tugged the wizard up by his hair into a deep kiss. 

Still softly buried in afterglow, Jester was content to watch them for a few moments. Considered sitting the next round out and reaching for her sketchbook instead. And then Molly’s hand in her hair tightened, pulled her in too, and she decided she probably had at least one more round in her. 

**Author's Note:**

> HK: For someone with a WIP pile a mile high... I really want to start just EVERYTHING new? It’s a bitch.


End file.
